My Ghost Hunt Story Ideas That I'm too Lazy to Write
by DieOnYourOwnDeath
Summary: This is basically writing prompts for Ghost Hunt that I came up with, or thought were pretty cool, but didn't have the time, or writing style to pursue. So, Enjoy!
1. The Point

The reason I'm writing this is because I have all these ideas for fanfiction that I know I cannot pursue or else I'll have to much on my plate.

So, I offer these ideas for anyone to use, think of them as writing prompts.

This is kinda a compilation of ideas that I was thinking of for Ghost Hunt while writing The Real Side of Mai Taniyama, just little tangents that came off the top of my head.

This is also kind of like a notebook that others can tag into, so if you leave a comment or IM me you're own idea that you would like to see, but you're not capable of writing it out, I'll post it here with your name and everything.

Hell, maybe one day I'll do one of these ideas, but I'm sure that even if I did, and, like, someone else used one of these prompts, the stories would still be drastically different, so, no worries there. Creativity is coming up with original ideas or improving upon one that you came upon.

So have fun.

Also, as of the day I'm posting this, July 11, 2018, the next chapter for The Real Side of Mai Taniyama should be posted sometime this week, or over the weekend, I might also end up posting it next Monday, who knows? Writer's block, am I right?


	2. Thing About Crossovers

Okay, the thing about crossovers is that the Ghost Hunt fandom isn't as big as, say, Harry Potter, or the Avengers. So when you cross Ghost Hunt, or anything that doesn't make the top ten in the browse list, (either for normal stories or crossovers) you don't get a lot of attention for that story, and because of that, fewer people get a chance to read that story. My suggestion? Just post it under one fandom, if it's more grounded in the Ghost Hunt universe, post it under the Ghost Hunt fandom, if it's more grounded in another universe, post it in that fandom. If you're in both, post it twice, under each fandom. Which characters do you spend a lot of time with?

It's hard to find people who have the same interest in you, and so when you have a story idea that hasn't really been done before, fewer people get a chance to read it.

So, take both universe, find out the rules for each, meld them together and have fun with your lovely little story that will grow into something well known. Having the support of other writers and viewers is very important on this site, it keeps a writer going, it encourages them to continue to write their story.

Unless they're known for going on indefinite Hiatus.


	3. Basically Daredevil

So SabastianScott is currently writing a wonderful Ghost Hunt story where Mai is blind and I love it. Check it out if you haven't, it's called Blind.

And, like, I love characters that have a disability but use it to their advantage. It's why, I love superheroes such as Daredevil.

Why don't we have more of these? We can have a supernatural Daredevil people! Mai can kick ass because she has enhanced hearing due to being blind, and still be a latent psychic with a little extra oomph to her power.

Just saying….


	4. Comic Books

Okay, so this one is my passion, and so, I kind of go on a rant here. Can't help it, enjoy!

Okay, I know that I'm writing a GH and MCU crossover, but, like it's so much more fun to have others who enjoy the idea.

So prepare, for IDEA WRITER! Spreading my evil ideals amongst you writers in hopes to have someone who has a cooler version of the story than me!

In all seriousness, placing Ghost Hunt in a comic book setting is pretty interesting and there is a lot you can do and play with, so, my little lovelies, this is my analysis on Ghost Hunt and two big comic book companies.

So the thing about combining anything into Marvel or DC universes is characterization. With Marvel you have the more pop up characters. It's funny, it's humourous, and when things take a dark turn, or things get serious, it holds your attention. Marvel Characters are complex in the same way the stories are. Depending on what comic you originate from, or what ideal you spring from, defines your characterization.

Take for example, my story The Real Side of Mai Taniyama, this story is apart of the entirety of the MCU, or, what is confirmed to be apart of the MCU. But the bases of Mai spring more from the TV area of the MCU than the Movie, more specifically, Agents of S.H.I.E.l.D., and the story that I'm writing fits more in an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. lineup than it does movie. While yes, there are quite a few times where Mai will be inserted in the movies, and her original birth place and a good amount of character development will happen in movies as well.

This affects characterization. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is well known for its witty humor and overarching story that does a well enough job at connecting the MCU, because of this, the characters in the AOS series, while diverse, contain a lot of similarities. They all have a seriousness to them, almost tired and weary, backhanded humor and slow but drastic character development.

Knowing this, Mai in The Real Side of Mai Taniyama, versus cannon Mai would be a bit different. Cannon Mai can be described as naive, bubbly, with a sense of hardship. She's kind, hot tempered, and headstrong. Determined, yet a little clueless, but quick enough on the uptake.

Based on her origins in TRSoMT, Mai wouldn't have the same capability to be naive or clueless. It would be difficult for her to be bubbly, and her being hot tempered would only be when she got to the point where her emotions are compromised.

I can give a full in depth paper on the characterization in my story, but, for the sake of this chapter I'll move on.

You'd have a bit more breathing room if you went with something more expansive, like X-Men, or Inhumans. The Young Avengers, Big Hero 6 (Which is an actual Marvel Comic, though, drastically different from the animated movie. It's a Japanese X-Men comic). These have a huge range of characters without needing to have any baseline personality traits that you would have to change around or fit to what you already possess.

If you do standalone heroes such as Spiderman, Deadpool, or Daredevil, you'd have to take the nature of the comics and put that into effect.

Speaking of the Devil, if you go with Daredevil, or any of the Defenders, be prepared to switch characters into a more brooding mood.

Also, with the mention of brooding, DC.

DC comics can be bright with an underlying sense of darkness, weariness. Most of the comics build up to something that tests the main characters morals.

If you were to go with the most popular (And successful in the box office) character, Batman, you'd have a surprising amount of options.

If you connect the storyline more with Bruce, you could start the character off as they were originally, but as most people who connect with the dark knight, you slowly take on hardships that shape and mold you, darken you just a bit, and establishes this hardcore moral compass.

If you give your storyline an Arkham arc, you can leave them the same, but twist their intentions, or amplify the traits they already possess. These characters can be broody, insane, cold, detached, greedy, self righteous. You can really go with anything here.

If you do someone connected to people with secluded origins, such as Wonder Woman, or Aquaman, you really have to study the context of those comics, determine the worldview they come from, and shape and mold characters to best fit the two worlds together.

If you do someone like Superman… OP. Just, OP it up and give the most ridiculous weakness possible, give them a ridiculous moral compass that fits the fantasies of a child, and badda bing, badda boom, you have a Superman character!

Now, another thing is trying to figure out how Ghost Hunt, and paranormal investigations would fit in each universe. Best bet, find a character that exist within said universe that deals with the paranormal and try to share rules to best fit between each other, either the SPR crew was dealing with lower level issues, or highly uncommon ones.

Timeline is also an issue, I tend to ignore the year that GH is set in, if there's outdated technology, I either go hipster with it, or I update it. It's up to you whether or not you're dragging something up to date, or to the GH timeline to better fit.

Fighting is a big part of these comics, and while it's easy to get it in a visual medium, it's hard to get it in a word document. My recommendation is to watch different fight scenes, and semi choreography based on those. You'll have to watch and rewrite those scenes a bit, but, if you can write it out, read it out loud while recording yourself, and play it back with a good mental picture of what happened, then you pretty much have it in the bag.

These reasonings apply to any comic book line in my opinion, inside and outside of DC and Marvel

Some tips to making comic book fiction.

-Try to avoid being OP…. Unless you're Superman.

-Keep your timeline as concise as possible.

\- Don't make Mai a damsel in Distress.

\- Don't set a character up to have strong powers, or be really good at what they do, and then make it so that they are entirely dependent on others, and constantly need help.

\- If you have a big cast, be careful, it's easy to lose characters and forget to write them properly.

\- Make good villains, it's no fun if your hero can just one shot K.O. their opponent.

\- And above all…. DON'T MAKE MAI A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS. The only acceptable damsel in distressing is as a civilian, and even then, in the newer comics, they don't make civilians helpless, pathetic, and pitiful. DON'T DO IT.


	5. Supernatural

Supernatural.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOOOOOOOON!

But seriously, I've know people have started writing this kind of crossover and then kind of left it hanging. I feel like it's a fun thing to have on _just_ the Ghost Hunt forum.

There's plenty of ways you can go about this, you can have it so that Mai is related to Dean and Sam. Or, after Ghost Hunt, when Naru left, Mai left for America, got involved with Dean and Sam, and becomes a hunter.

You can have it so that BSPR actually workers with hunters, and that they deal with different level threats.

And SPR team member can be a natural witch.

Mai made a deal with a demon.

This is one of those stories where the clash of Supernatural's humor with Ghost Hunt's seriousness would come out with a very amusing outcome. You can stay true to cannon characterization. The only thing you would have to adjust would be the timeline. And if your a writer who likes to write various length stories you can have overarching stories with little plot hints, or you can have an entire chapter dedicated to a mission for tacos.

Like, going over into the Supernatural territory is that random.

You can also use this to take advantage of researching into different paranormal anomalies to better ground the story in.

Just, if you do this kind of crossover, do not recommend putting Sam and Dean on the backburner.


	6. Okay, so the actual Supernatural

So, I know like, last chapter it was about the show Supernatural.

But, I really like the idea of Mai being a supernatural creature. And I've read fics where people have done this, but they've recently faded into the background and I haven't seen a lot of it recently.

But there's so many possibilities!

Like, you could use your own supernatural rules, or you can use pre-existing ones.

Mai could be a witch, a vampire, a dhampir, a demon, an angel, a kitsune, a hunter… like anything, literally, anything.

And it can give Mai a slight edge that doesn't fit her canon bubbly personality but works really well.

Oh, my, god, she can have roomates who aren't human!

You can have a being human au!

Holy shit!

Ahem, that little freakout is over.

Anyways, I just, you know, love the idea of Mai being something other than human, and I think that doing something like that would be really cool.

The next chapter I upload is another thing that I'm pretty passionate about, so, essay level warning.


End file.
